


The Wonderful World of Varrick

by notgeorgelucas



Series: Tales from the Korraverse [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, Korrasami is Canon, do the thing, great minds think alike, the happiest place in the four nations!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgeorgelucas/pseuds/notgeorgelucas
Summary: Varrick has come up with yet another crazy scheme--a giant theme park that encircles the Spirit Portal and honors the four Great Nations.





	The Wonderful World of Varrick

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I started about a year or so ago but never finished. Given the new comic series, I guess it was too good a concept to pass up. There are a ton of Disney references in this, both obvious and not so obvious--I'm a bit of a Disney history buff.

“Thank you for coming at such short notice. It is greatly appreciated.” President Raiko nodded to each of his guests: Tenzin, Asami Sato, and Iknik Varrick. As always Lin Beifong stood guard back by the door. “We seem to have something of a mystery going on in our city.”

“A mystery?” Tenzin echoed. “Wouldn’t that be a matter for Lin and the police?”

Raiko shook his head. “Not really. Allow me to explain: I’m sure you are all acquainted with Chisa Hongo?”

“The reporter from the _Republic City Times_ ,” Asami nodded. “She’s very good. I’ve spoken with her a few times.”

“Boy howdy, that lady gets her teeth into a story, she won’t let go until someone’s in jail!” Varrick leaned back in his chair and grinned. “Seem to recall she’s gone after you a few times, Raiko.”

“Indeed,” Raiko replied a bit more heatedly than he’d intended. “Nonetheless, she came to my office this morning with some interesting news: someone or some group has been purchasing large tracts of property here in Old Republic City. There are several buyers involved, but Miss Hongo is of the opinion, based on her investigation, that a sole party is behind the transactions.”

“All right,” Asami said, shaking her head. “That sounds a bit odd, admittedly, but I don’t see what’s illegal about buying up land. It’s not like it’s really being used for anything at the moment.”

“To be honest, I’m not sure why I’m even here,” Tenzin agreed. “This has nothing to do with the island or the Air Nation…”

“The land in question is adjacent to the Spirit Portal.”

Tenzin blanched. “Ah. That put things in a very different perspective. I asked the White Lotus to guard the portal so that no one accidentally goes through, but this…concerns me.” He stroked his goatee thoughtfully.

“Oh come on!” Varrick exclaimed, all but leaping out of his chair. “Who in their right mind would want that land? I mean, look at the costs involved! You’d have to get rid of all the buildings and the wreckage from that Kuvira Battle. Then you have to consider the spirit vines and figure out how to work around them. Mind you, you would have the advantage of an already established infrastructure—power, sewage and transportation—but for crying out loud, you’re talking about, what, eighty-five acres? Who in their right mind…would…” Varrick suddenly became aware of several pointed gazes and smiled weakly. “Just saying,” he concluded, returning to his seat.

“All very good points,” Raiko nodded slowly. “Especially since I never once mentioned the size of the tract in question. All right, then ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for your time. Varrick, I want an additional word with you.”

“Yeah, thought you might,” Varrick said glumly as he watched the others leave.

****

“…gotta tell you, Shiro—the whole thing started a few months back when I wanted to spend an afternoon with my daughters—cute little gals, just like their mother. So I ended up taking them to Avatar Korra Park, and you know what? There wasn’t anything there for them to do! No playground equipment, no penguin sleds, no nothing! I mean, due some grumpy city politicians—I’m not naming names, mind you—I couldn’t even set off some fireworks to amuse them! We ended up playing ‘tag’ and ‘Colossus’—that’s where I stomp around and make whoosh noises while they pretend they’re the Avatar, lots of fun, they love it—and let me tell you, I was utterly exhausted by the time we went home!

“So that evening I got to thinking about building a place where kids could play to their hearts content while their parents sat nearby. A clean place, maybe one with snacks and drinks—hey, have you tried these penguin jerky Korra bars? Can’t get enough of them! And then it hit me—a World Showcase! A park with four different sections, each one reflecting the nations, with Republic City as the hub! I’ll tell you, Shiro, once I came up with that, the ideas just exploded out of me! Hey, I even came up with a mascot, a little pixie girl called Zhulibelle!”

“A theme park,” Tenzin sighed heavily. He rested his arms on the dining table. “Wonderful.”

“Frankly, I’m surprised he didn’t try to set it all around the Spirit Portal,” Korra commented.

“I’m willing to wager he tried.” Tenzin shook his head. “Pema, I could use some aspirin.”

“Well, on the positive side, it would be making some productive use out of the old city real estate,” Asami noted. “I haven’t seen the details, but if anyone can find a way to make this work, it’s Varrick. The man is a certifiable genius.”

“Well, I think it might be fun, myself,” Pema noted, returning from the kitchen with two aspirin and a cup of tea for her husband. “What I’m curious about is how he’s going to pay for this. I mean, he’s got to clear the property first, and that’s going to take some doing. And when that’s done, he’s got to build his…what did he call it? ‘World Showcase’?”

“He’s…” Asami hesitated for just a moment. “He’s lining up investors,” she finally said, blushing and refusing to meet anyone’s gaze.

“Asami…you didn’t,” Korra pleaded.

“It’s an incredible opportunity!” Asami replied. “It means a lot of jobs for Republic City, a chance to do something creative with our technological advances! If he pulls this off, Future Industries stands to make an incredible profit!”

Lin took a deep breath. “Su’s also investing,” she noted heavily. “Same reasons. And I hear Wu is lining up investors in Ba Sing Se in exchange for jobs.”

“Spirits only know what Izumi makes of all this,” Tenzin said.

“Oh, she’s intrigued,” Asami blurted out. “Uhhh, she called me the other day to thank me for sending the latest pictures of Kat, and we got to discussing…things.”

“I can’t leave you alone for a minute, can I?” Korra groaned.

“Well, if he intends to move forward with this concept, I’m sure I’ll be hearing from Varrick very soon,” Tenzin remarked. “And I intend to make very sure that the Air Nation is treated with the respect and consideration it deserves. I will not have my father’s legacy demeaned in any undignified manner.”

“So, you figure he’s going to approach Tenzin, Izumi, and probably my father as well as the twins up north,” Korra said, counting off her fingers as she spoke. “That leaves the Earth Kingdom. Who do you think? Wu? Suyin?”

“Probably both,” Lin replied. “They apparently talk a great deal. Spirits only know about what.”

“What does Raiko think about all this?” Pema asked.

Tenzin shrugged. “As best I can tell, he’s inclined to go along with it. As Asami said, this project will revitalize the old city, and the potential revenues would certainly be welcome. I guess we’ll just have to wait and see how this goes.”


End file.
